


Say When

by spacestationwedding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Collars, Hidden Feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: With a tug, Jumin ensured that the collar was secure and smirked to himself in appreciation. Zen’s naked, pale body fidgeted impatiently on the floor. He ran a finger down Zen’s spine, enjoying the shiver that ran through the man’s body. Stepping around him, Jumin pulled Zen’s face up to look at him. He was ridiculously pretty. Red eyes, burning in intensity. He was a conquest, a challenge, and Jumin was determined to win him over. Win his love.





	

“You kinky motherfucker…” Zen breathed in Jumin’s ear. Eyeing the collar, he felt uncertainty rise in his chest. Only one thing was certain, the arousal was rising more and more with every heartbeat that pounded in his chest.

“Yes, I suppose so. Now, if you would, get on your knees.” He murmured calmly. Too calmly for Zen’s liking. But, Zen wasn’t the one in control here. Jumin was; Jumin always would be. And maybe that wasn’t so bad. Maybe it was so, very, very good.

Zen obeyed, his bare knees resting against the cold floor of Jumin’s bedroom. He could feel Jumin’s presence behind him, felt him bend down. The leather collar wrapped around his throat, tightly, but not so tight that it would leave marks. That was their agreement, no visible marks. Hickeys were welcome, bite marks encouraged, bruises accepted. So long as they couldn’t be seen by anyone else.

With a tug, Jumin ensured that the collar was secure and smirked to himself in appreciation. Zen’s naked, pale body fidgeted impatiently on the floor. He ran a finger down Zen’s spine, enjoying the shiver that ran through the man’s body. Stepping around him, Jumin pulled Zen’s face up to look at him. He was ridiculously pretty. Red eyes, burning in intensity. He was a conquest, a challenge, and Jumin was determined to win him over. Win his love. 

They’d been fucking for five months now. Surely Zen wouldn’t have stuck around if there was any true hatred. But Jumin wanted more. He wanted dates, he wanted to spoil him, he wanted quick kisses goodbye and long kisses goodnight. He wanted to wake up next to Zen and curl up next to him at night. What was so wrong with that?

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Zen whined impatiently.

“Tsk. Good boys don’t whine like that.” His voice moved like silk. “But yes, I am going to fuck you.”

Zen groaned in response, reaching a hand in between his legs and rubbed his cock. He was ready for some relief, the anticipation was killer. All he wanted was to feel Jumin’s fingers inside him, and his cock. He wanted to cum around his cock, to feel Jumin’s cum fill him up. He wanted to be bitten and slapped across his ass. Stroking himself, he imagined these things. 

“Jumin…”

“Yes, darling?” He whispered and ran a finger in between Zen’s balls, tracing it up and over his tight hole. He shivered again, and pushed his hips back. 

“Please…”

“Yes, I know. Give me a moment.” Jumin straightened himself and walked over to the bedside table. The lube...where was the lube? No, not condoms, they never used them. Ah, there it was...empty. Shaking his head in disbelief, he popped it open and squeezed...but nothing came out. He sighed, and dropped the bottle.

“Looks like we’ll have to work without the lube...does saliva work for you?” Jumin licked his fingertip and teased Zen yet again. 

“Yeah, dude, whatever just-fuck.” Zen’s back arched when he felt his lover kneel behind him. “What are you doing?”

Jumin cocked his head and answered simply. “Eating you out.”

Zen’s cock twitched and he yelped, “What?! Dude, I mean that’s fine and all but you’re like the last person I would expect to say that…”

“Well I would hope I’m the only person to say that to you. Now, may I continue?”

Zen took in a shaky breath, but nodded. He felt Jumin’s tongue teasing him, his breath warming the air around his hole. Just around it, not on it. It was awful, how his erection throbbed at the tease, at the idea of Jumin putting his mouth on him. Why did he affect him this much? Jumin dragged his tongue over the hole slowly, not entering. Damn it. Why did Jumin do this to him...make him so desperate for him. He threw his head back, feeling the collar tighten against his throat. Precum leaked from the head of his cock. The feeling was foreign, but so good.

Jumin gathered spit on his tongue, then pushed it slowly into Zen’s arse. The muscle stretched him wonderfully, sent waves of pleasure through his body. Jumin loved it, loved knowing what he was doing to Zen. Being in control was where he belonged, and Zen belonged underneath him. Writhing and moaning in ecstasy because of Jumin. He kissed and tongue fucked and spat on his arse until he got that desired reaction. Zen dropped onto his elbows, barely able to hold himself up with the sensations. 

Jumin tentatively slid a finger in, his saliva providing as a good substitute for lube. “How does that feel, darling?”

“So good...Jumin, please...I-I’m ready.” Jumin still furrowed his brows in concern. He didn’t want to hurt Zen accidentally; he wanted to do it deliberately, and carefully. In a way he’d enjoy. So, he slipped another finger in and scissored him, as quickly as possible. 

“Jumin...don’t bother just  _ fuck me _ .” He moaned the last words and thrust his hips back when Jumin withdrew his fingers. Then, he felt a slap, hard and stinging against his ass. He gasped, his face and ass turning red in response. Jumin gripped his silver ponytail and tugged, hard enough to bring Zen’s ear to his mouth. 

“You do not make the demands here.” He growled. “I’m trying to make this feel good for you, and all you want is for me to risk hurting you? How selfish. But, very well. I’ll fuck you now. Just don’t complain to me tomorrow when your arse hurts like a bitch.”

With one swift thrust, Jumin pushed his cock all the way into his arse. Zen yelped, the lube was only doing so much. It stung, but was tolerable. Not just tolerable, after a few thrusts it was enjoyable pain. He begged for more, with slutty moans and pushing his ass onto Jumin’s cock. He was filled up, stretched to the brim. His prostate was hit, over and over. Jumin had memorized the feeling, the exact movements he needed to make in order to drive Zen crazy. It wasn’t long, before Zen felt that delicious relief rising up inside him. 

His orgasm built up, tightening his stomach and balls. Jumin reached down and tugged the leather collar tight to Zen’s neck, making his breathing very difficult. It suddenly hit, a lot sooner than expected. The pleasure rose, exploding in his genitals and tingling in his fingers and toes. Cum leaked heavily from the tip, splashing against the floor and pooling there. Jumin could feel his lover’s arse tighten around him, and he took advantage. He fucked, not paying any mind to Zen and brought himself to orgasm. Falling onto Zen’s back, he came; shooting his cum deep into him. 

“Hng...Hyun…” He grunted and collapsed fully, relying on Zen’s strength to keep him up. When his orgasm ceased, he left kisses and hickeys down Zen’s back. He slid out and off of Zen, whose arms were still quivering from holding himself up for so long and from the mind-numbing orgasm. Smirking, Jumin hooked his arms under Zen’s armpits and pulled him up to his feet. 

“Come.” He pulled him over to the bed, plastering kisses to his neck and jaw. They both climbed in, Jumin smiling softly to himself. It was a routine, and he loved that he and Zen had become so practiced in their relationship. It was perfect. Almost perfect...he still hadn’t managed to capture Zen’s heart….As he felt Zen’s arms wrap around him and his entire body press perfectly to his own, he felt the words on the edge of his lips. They couldn’t come out though, and they were replaced with a sigh. Not yet. They both drifted off to sleep, both wishing they had the courage to tell the other how they felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests for future works are accepted.


End file.
